


no-petal-flower hanahaki disease

by baejinists



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Idols, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unrequited Love, baejin, baejinyoung, baesuk, cix - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, not even sure what this is gonna turn out like, probably a messy plot, still gonna be good i hope, yoonbae, yoonhyunsuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinists/pseuds/baejinists
Summary: bae jinyoung had been living happily to the public for years now, he had learnt how to. behind the scenes, there was too much going on. secrets, insecurities, gossip and forbidden things.yoon hyunsuk was kind of new to this. he had become a happy pill.pills make people dependent.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Kudos: 12





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first fic and i hope it turns out well. pls like it a lot and thanks for reading!

bae jinyoung. 20. a "fuck up", he'd say. facing the exposure and fame at such young age was something he thought he'd be prepared to do. turns out, he wasn't as strong as he expected.  
yoon hyunsuk. 19. bae jinyoung's secret anchor, strength... and love.  
in a world that is never fair to people, trying to survive is the best one can do.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa chapters are gonna be kinda short or kinda long depending on how inspired i am when writing new chapters!

jinyoung was never tired. at least that's what he showed. he got into this mess at 15, brought to light at 17 to be watched by everyone, felt lost at 19. at 20, he'd been trying to find his own path again.   
being an idol had always been his teenage dream. that's not what his parents wanted. however, he proved them wrong. ever since, disappointing became his slavish fear. there's no time to be a disappointment, a failure. and he knew that by heart.  
the company had become his home with time and he spent hours practicing, to the point where the practice room felt like his own. instead of a comfortable bed, there's a worn out, squeaky hardwood floor. there's wall mirrors that erased the nostalgic memories of his warm, quiet room.  
but he liked it. he was addicted to it. he couldn't let go, he didn't want to let go.  
the loud pop music filled his mind once again. he had been dancing for at least 4 or 5 hours now, resting only when necessary. basically, barely resting. but it was okay. "practice makes perfect".   
he looked at his own reflection in the mirror and wondered when had he become so mediocre. he'd lost weight. his squishy cheeks? gone. he thought his slim waist made him look delicate. he tried too hard to maintain it, even if it involved starving himself. he thought he needed to be like that. his fans, his reason, loved how handsome he was. he'd never disappoint.   
he danced tirelessly, sharpening his moves. again, and again, and again.   
that's until the music stopped. he saw his bandmate in the mirror, watching him dance. he hadn't noticed the boy was there before. he turned around.  
"why did you pause it?" jinyoung was annoyed.  
"for how long have you been here? i haven't seen you all day" hyunsuk was worried, and his friend noticed. "not much" he replied, trying to brush it off.  
that was not the first time that hyunsuk had showed up unannounced and jinyoung wanted to be angry. he wanted to tell him to fuck off. then, when hyunsuk asked him to sit by his side when he sat down, jinyoung failed to refuse.


	3. 2

"what's up?" hyunsuk tried to start a conversation. he had always admired jinyoung. he knew no one as hardworking as him. but he never understood why he just wouldn't stop for five minutes. in fact, he never understood jinyoung at all. sometimes, they were the complete opposite. they would quarrel easily, only to forget what had happened and laugh together a few moments later. in hyunsuk's eyes, jinyoung was such a weird guy. there was something in his friend that made him so intriguing.   
hyunsuk, of course, had many questions to ask about his past experiences in produce 101, wanna one and the group's disbandment. it was clear that it had been hard for jinyoung to get over that. not even once could hyunsuk imagine or feel what starting all over again after being a part of one of the most successful groups could be like. however, he never asked in fear of jinyoung's reaction.   
it seemed like hyunsuk had failed in his attempt to chat, since jinyoung didn't answer. he, jinyoung, saw a hand waving before his eyes trying to catch his attention. they were against the wall, facing the mirrors. jinyoung was sweaty. hyunsuk, pretty and clean.  
"i'm sorry, i'm not really feeling it today" he excused himself.  
"yeah, i noticed. is that why you've been here for hours?"   
jinyoung nodded softly, "not really sure, just felt the need to come here, to distract myself i guess". there was barely any emotion in his tone. he wasn't sad though. it was just one of those days where you feel neutral. he was not entirely lying, but the strongest reason for him being there was that he felt he was lacking again. he didn't mention that.  
"maybe i can cheer you up for a bit. i'm your sunshine for the day. come on, get up" he stretched his arm, grabbed jinyoung's hand and stood up. jinyoung didn't move, but his hand was still held by the other boy's one. he sighed. he didn't want hyunsuk to let go of his hand. he didn't want hyunsuk to go at all. he just wanted him to stay by his side but hyunsuk was too cheerful and bright for that.  
"i'm not gonna leave you here regretting your whole existence knowing you're gonna keep overworking yourself. it makes me sick" hyunsuk said as he started to play around, moving jinyoung's hand from side to side, pouting and throwing a quite cute tantrum. jinyoung found him so adorable, he couldn't help to feel guilty, like a burden. hyunsuk wouldn't give up, trying to lift his friend up and exaggerating his expressions, looking like a whole baby. he gained a smile, but he failed to make him get up.  
"you leave me with no choice..." he took a deep breath and began to tickle jinyoung. they ended up cackling with laughter on the floor. hyunsuk's job was done.   
"are you satisfied?" jinyoung asked.  
"very."  
he really was his sunshine. an annoying, persuasive and tricky one, but a sunshine after all.  
_________________________________________

they were now heading to jinyoung's favorite café, hand in hand (hyunsuk's idea, of course). jinyoung felt kind of dumb for feeling nervous because of the other's gesture. he knew it was just friendly. they had this type of cliché relationship (just like this very cliché story) and he loved that. best friends with sexual tension from time to time. it was jinyoung's second addiction


End file.
